Ganondorf
Pathetic little jobber! Do you realize who you are dealing with!? I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world! Ganon, also known as Ganondorf, is a recurring antagonist in The Legend of Zelda series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is the reigning four-time VGCW Champion, the first wrestler to win the title more than once and the only four-time champion in VGCW history. He is also a former Mr. Money in the Bank, and has won the Royal Rumble on two seperate occasions. He and his former tag team partner Zangief made up the tag team Gerudo Skies, and were former Co-Op Champions before the two seperated during the events of Season 5. Ganondorf's multiple title reigns and seemingly mystical influence over the title picture helped define the early seasons of VGCW. He also briefly entered the Co-Op division with Dracula, calling themselves The Dark Lords before quietly disbanding. In the Zelda Franchise Ganondorf is the recurring villain of the Legend of Zelda series. He holds the Triforce of Power, and is destined to face off against the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda, and the holder of the Triforce of Courage, Link. In his spare time he enjoys windsurfing and interior design. He's also an accomplished organist, and enjoys performing for people. But the only person who shows up for his recitals is usually Link, and he's there to kill him. In VGCW Season 1 Ganondorf dominated all his opponents in the early days of VGCW. During just the second recorded broadcast, he won the first Royal Rumble match of the night to become #1 contender to the VGCW Championship. Ganondorf fought against reigning champion Dr. Eggman and used his Warlock's Foot finisher multiple times to defeat the mastermind and become VGCW Champion for the first time. Ganondorf then defended his title later in the night in an Extreme Rules Triple Threat match against Sonic the Hedgehog and the Angry Video Game Nerd. As all three wrestlers reached their limit, the Nerd managed to pin Sonic while Ganon was in the middle of executing a move, costing Ganondorf his title. The Thousand Years of Darkness Ganondorf would quickly have his revenge on the Nerd the next night after winning another Royal Rumble match and again becoming #1 contender. The two faced off in a Hell in a Cell match, and this time Ganondorf was able to make short work of the Nerd with no third party to split his focus. Ganondorf pinned the Nerd following a skull-splitting Gerudo Valley Driver, and thus began his second title reign, also known as The Thousand Years of Darkness. Ganondorf successfully defended his title against Scorpion in a second Hell in a Cell match later in the night, and over the next two weeks defended against Little Mac, Ezio Auditore and Bowser, and also defeated Adam Jensen in a non-title match while barely breaking a sweat. Onlookers wondered if any could defeat Ganon, and many awaited the coming of his rival Link in the hopes that the Hero of Time could end the Dark Lord's reign. The Thousand Years were finally brought to an end by an unexpected challenger: Bowser, whom Ganon had already defeated, again became #1 contender after winning a Royal Rumble, and the two engaged in an Inferno Iron Man match. As Ganondorf had secured an easy victory when the two had battled in an Inferno match before, he was considered the strong favorite. However, Bowser was at the time secretly in possession of a forbidden technique: a glitch finisher that could deal massive and crippling damage to an opponent with ease. Bowser's use of the move allowed him to score pinfall after pinfall on the Dark Lord, until at last their half hour-long match ended with Bowser winning with an unbelievable score of 32-5. The defeat left Ganondorf without his prized championship, and with his pride shattered. Following his defeat, Ganondorf competed against Little Mac in an Extreme Rules match. Mac was able to defeat the apparently weakened former champion, and then attempted to finish off the Dark Lord with a steel chair. However, Mac's rival Zangief rushed to the ring to save Ganondorf, and the two quickly formed an alliance, known as Gerudo Skies, to battle against their common foe. The team successfully defeated Little Mac and Baz McMahon in their first tag team match, although they were unable to prevent the former from becoming VGCW Champion later in the night. Season 2: Defending the Gerudo Skies Gerudo Skies continued to compete in the Co-Op division even after their feud against Little Mac had ended. The two successfully defeated WarioWare Inc., and earned a title match against the reigning Co-Op Champions at the time, The Practice. However, the Dark Lord's singles career around that time was far more checkered. Though he easily defeated lower-tier opponents such as Batman and Duke Nukem, his higher profile matches and Royal Rumble appearances were less impressive, with a few ending in embarrassing losses. In the January 13th King of the Ring tournament, Ganon defeated Proto Man in the first round and managed to turn Gabe Newell's trademark Wallet Squeeze upon Gaben himself in the second. There seemed to be no stopping the Gerudo King... until it all came crashing down in the the semifinals, when Ganon once more faced Eggman and his Master Plan. Incidents involving the wrestlers jogging in contact with walls and beverages refusing to follow the laws of physics were present during the one-sided brawl, which nearly ended with Ganon being killed. He stayed in the match for an astoundingly long time, refusing to give up, but he was eventually defeated in the end. The two members of The Practice continued to thwart Ganondorf's ambitions; during a high-profile cage match with Dr. Wily, the match was ended due to the cage distorting the space-time continuum. A replacement ring was brought in, and while the two seemed evenly matched in combat prowess, Dr. Wily managed to evade all of Ganondorf's grabs to leave the cage in record time. The Third Era of Darkness Just when it seemed that the cursed VGCW Championship would forever evade a rapidly-fading Ganondorf, opportunity once again struck for the Dark Lord. In an Elimination Chamber match for a #1 contender's spot on January 22, Ganon's pod was the last to open, and he proceeded to pin Mike Haggar and Eggman to win the match and another chance at the belt. Then, on January 28th, Ganon set out to the ring to fight against defending champion Raphael to regain the title and a measure of his crushed dignity. As Ganon approached the ring, however, he was suddenly attacked from behind by Mr. L. While Ganon escaped the situation with minor injuries, he was unable to enter the ring while Mr. L and the Heel in a Half-Shell battled it out. Once Mr. L had been driven off, Ganondorf demanded that the scheduled championship match go on as planned, but Raphael refused to defend his title in his weakened state and stated that Ganondorf would have to try and take it from him when both were at their best. Furious, Ganon stormed out of the ring, vowing that the next time the turtle entered the ring, the belt would return to its rightful master. On February 1st, the Season 2 finale, Ganondorf and Raphael clashed at last. In one of the most anticipated matches in VGCW history, Ganon defeated Raphael handily, displaying the trademark power of the Dark Lord and remaining in full control of the short match, and emerged as the undisputed champion, proving that the Triforce of Power had not forsaken him. The victory was greeted by thunderous cheers and chants from the crowd in anticipation of a new Thousand Years of Darkness. Ganondorf, the Dark Lord, was back in power. Season 3: The Path to Power With his championship regained, Ganondorf grew ever more ambitious, setting his sights on the Co-Op Championships as well. Gerudo Skies entered the February 10th Tag Team Tournament and dominated the competition to become the new #1 contenders to the Co-Op titles. The championship match against The Returners took place on February 18, the same night that Ganondorf was scheduled to defend his VGCW championship. Zangief expressed concern that his comrade might grow fatigued during their match and thus be weaker when he defended the VGCW title, but Ganondorf refused to delay either match. Ganondorf was proven right at first when Gerudo Skies won their match and their first Co-Op Championship, and Ganondorf became the first ever double champion in VGCW history. However, Zangief's worries materialized later that night when the Dark Lord's championship reign was ended by another unexpected challenger, Charles Barkley, who shocked the world by overwhelming Ganondorf with his newly formulated offense, putting away the persistent Dark Lord following multiple Chaos Dunks. The Two Thousand Years of Darkness ended before they could even begin, replaced by the Post-Cyberpocalypse. However, Ganondorf's thirst for power still could not be sated. Having lost one of his titles, the Dark Lord turned his eyes to the GM position of VGCW, the prize offered to the winner of The Great Tournament. After securing enough votes to be one of the sixteen competitors, he was randomly assigned to fight The People's Hero. Before the match he discussed strategy with his partner and ally, Zangief. While Ganondorf cannily warned himself to never underestimate an opponent, Zangief protested the use of caution in lieu of the overwhelming power he held as the Dark Lord. Recalling the last time he ignored his partner's advice cost him a championship belt, Ganondorf agreed, and vowed to crush his opponent in the ring. In a quick match in which he displayed incredible force, he did just that, breaking Waluigi with the Gerudo Valley Driver and moving on to round two. After Phoenix Wright revealed the existence of the Glitch Bomb to the world during the 2013-03-12 show, the Dark Lord called out Bowser in an attempt to regain his pride. Ganondorf demanded a rematch to make up for the infamous 32-5 match, during which the move had given Bowser an unfair advantage. The two engaged in another Inferno Iron Man Match, this time on even grounds. In the end, Ganondorf did not have enough time to make up the one pinfall difference and lost a tense and heated match by the final score of 8-7. As soon as the match concluded, a darkly transformed Woody entered the ring and beat the crap out of both weakened competitors. While Ganondorf's pride was wounded by the loss, his argument that he had a claim to the title because of Bowser's past cheating persuaded the VGCW directors to grant him a spot in a Fatal Four-Way match for the vacant VGCW Championship. With a title match secured, Ganondorf returned his focus to the Great Tournament. In the second round he faced the someone he had already defeated handily in singles competition, the AVGN. Filled with anger following his loss to Bowser, history repeated itself as Ganondorf destroyed Mr. Rolfe more than a rotten squirrel's roadkill asshole. His next opponent was the strong but silent robocop, Adam Jensen. While this also was a repeat of a matchup Ganondorf had won in the past, this time, Jensen turned the tables. Ganondorf began by eking out a modest but clear lead over Jensen, and it seemed a foregone conclusion amongst the crowd that the Dark Lord had it in the bag... and yet, Ganon's fatal flaw, his arrogance, soon came back to bite him when Jensen lured Ganondorf out of the ring and deployed a well-timed use of the Punch Through Wall augmentation. Augmentations are quite rare in Hyrule and Ganondorf was unprepared for such advanced technology. He was counted out by the ref before he could recover, and so ended his ambitions for the GM position, although the VGCW title remained in sight. Following his loss to Bowser and Adam Jensen, his pride shattered and his chance of becoming General Manager ruined, all Ganon had left was his shot at the VGCW title. During the Season 3 finale, Ganon would let loose all his anger in the Fatal Four-Way, going as far as diving off the top rope onto Gabe, crashing them both through Table-San, but his efforts proved fruitless in the end, as Charles Barkley would manage to reclaim the title by pinning Dr. Wily. Season 4: Tag Team Domination With both of his highest ambitions ending in failure, Ganondorf could only return his attention to defending the Co-Op Championships with Zangief. The two competed as a team for the first time in over a month on April 17th in a championship match against the Super Mario Bros., whom they defeated to retain the titles. Gerudo Skies' next opponent emerged several weeks later when GameCenter FU became the #1 contenders to the Co-Op Championships, but they were no match for a well-rested Ganondorf and Zangief, who made quick work of them and retained their championships. Following that victory, belief began to crystallize that no established team was capable of defeating Gerudo Skies and that it would take an alliance between two main event-caliber performers to dethrone the Dark Lord and the Red Cyclone. This theory would be tested outside of championship waters on May 29th when they faced Safety Valve. Though generally considered to be two of the league's best singles wrestlers and believed to be one of the only teams capable of going toe to toe with Gerudo Skies, the match was a gruesome affair, with Gerudo Skies' considerable tag team experience being too much for the mostly separate efforts of Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen. And yet, Gerudo Skies' reign over the tag team division would meet its end from the unlikeliest of challengers. Perhaps due to hubris, perhaps due to the new league mandate that all tag team competition be conducted under Tornado Tag Team rules, or perhaps only because you can never predict what will happen in the VGCW, Wario Ware Inc. took the tag team straps away from Gerudo Skies at End Game 4. In baffling opposition to how the match was supposed to play out, Waluigi got the better of his fight against Ganondorf while Wario also held his own against Zangief, damaging him enough so that when match-ups were switched, Waluigi was spry enough and Zangief was stunned enough that a surprise wheelbarrow victory roll got the three count. Now bereft of their titles, the skies over Gerudo looked mighty cloudy and rumours began circulating that the team has run its course. these rumours turned out to be true, as at the start of Season 5, it was revealed that Gerudo Skies had dissolved so that Zangief and Ganondorf could focus on their singles careers. Season 5: Darkened Skies Ganon had other plans, however. On the 2013-07-20 stream, Ezio attempted to attack Zangief with a chair after their match, and Ganon rushed to the ring to stop the assassin. He took the chair from Ezio and drove him off, then to the shock of everyone watching, proceeded to attack Gief himself, effectively ending Gerudo Skies partnership for good. On the next stream, Ganon would be booked to fight Red, who had just come off of a historical Casual Championship reign and wanted a shot at the VGCW Championship. The match that followed was a complete slaughter, as Ganondorf destroyed Red, and although the young trainer did manage to hit Ganondorf with a Giga Impact DDT, The Dark Lord simply responded with a Gerudo Valley Driver. The match was easily won, and Ganon made his way out of the ring. Before he could get up the ramp however, Zangief made an appearance from backstage and charged at Ganon. The two ensued in a large brawl to the top of the stage, trading blow after blow, until Gief powerbombed Ganon right off of it. Two months later, he appeared, seemingly unfazed by Zangief's attack, to fight another fellow Nintendo character in Luigi. Like the match prior, Ganondorf ploughed through the moustached plumber with his Gerudo Valley Driver to put him down. Then Zangief appeared again, and asked one question: Why attack him? He responded by saying it was to get away from them, and that since he is The Dark Lord, it was about time he started acting like it. While it seems that Ganon had good reason to be full of himself, that soon changed. On October 15th, Ganon fought against a very unsuspecting opponent; the normal human father himself, Octodad. While it seemed that Octodad was trying his best, Ganon was practically ripping the family man to pieces with his devastating moves. But, in a sudden show of valor, Octodad pressed on and started wailing on Ganon as much as he could. With that valor, Octodad - in what might possibly be the most shocking upset in VGCW history - defeated Ganon with a three count pin. Even though Ganon would seem humilated enough, a familiar face came to the ring to "congratulate" Ganon; Zangief, his old tag team partner. As Zangief humbly placed himself low and recognized Ganon's might, he pondered one thing: what would happen to the Dark Lord's ego once he was defeated by the "low and weak" Zangief at End Game 5? With that statement, the Red Cyclone left, with his ex-partner left brooding over the match coming in the new few weeks. The day finally came in End Game 5, where Zangief faced Ganondorf in the main event. It was a vicious extreme rules match that left both wrestlers battered and bloody from multiple blows from the items found around and under the ring. Zangief had an promising start that lead many to believe that he would make good on his vow to defeat Ganondorf, but the Dark Lord endured, and reciprocated the punishment, ending the match with one of his Gerudo Valley Drivers. Season 6: The Dark Lord is Bored Ganondorf reappeared center stage on November 26th, declaring that he had grown tired of squashing weaklings, and threatened to leave VGCW. He asked if anyone 'had the balls' to defy him. He was answered by none other than an unintimidated Duke Nukem, and his nerves (balls) of steel. Duke called Ganondorf out on his challenge, booking a one on one fight against him for the following week as the main event. The next week came, and despite urgings from his Co-op partner, Guile, Duke Nukem strode into the ring confident that the Dark Lord was 'all talk'. Duke was in for a surprise (and a beatdown) in this extreme rules match as Ganondorf, true to form, pulled no punches in his bout against him. Duke's attacks seemed to have little effect, with his finishers only slowing the Dark Lord down. In what the commentators called a one-sided fight, the Dark Lord finished off Duke for the pin with a second Gerudo Valley Driver. With another challenger defeated, Ganondorf is sure to return to incite another challenger. But he did not need to, as Duke Nukem demanded a rematch the next show, which Ganondorf agreed to. At the end of the show Duke, ready to show last week was but a fluke, entered the ring with all his usual confidence. Then it was the Dark Lord's turn to enter. The lights dimmed, the pyrotechnics for Ganondorf's usual entrace went off, only to reveal...Ganin ! This not-Ganondorf cheerfully entered the ring and delievered a message: Ganondorf believed that fighting Duke again would be a waste of time, so he would fight him in his stead! Duke, outraged at his opponent not taking him seriously, responded with one of his stunner finishers, promising that Ganondorf would regret insulting him. A few weeks later, Ganondorf opened a show with a match against The Hero of Earth, a natural adversary to a Dark Lord. The Gerudo did not hold anything back against the Champ, attempting pins early and often, keeping the do-gooder on the defensive for nearly the entire match. There was no stopping him when he decided to end the match with a Warlock Kick followed by a Gerudo Valley Driver. But as Gannondorf got up to celebrate his victory, Duke Nukem ran in to ambush him, in which they started to exchange blows. The fighting was halted by Gaben, who had been watching the match, and ordered them to fight together in a tag team match booked that very night to 'learn to get along.' When the tag team match came later that night against The Dragons, Duke was the first to enter the ring. But when fatigue started to set in and he opted to tag, Ganondorf instead left the ring, leaving Nukem to wrestle (and lose) a now 2-on-1 match. The consequences of his relatively unsurprising betrayal seemed possibly quite severe... Or all part of a plan, as Ganondorf would reveal to Duke in a backstage confrontation. With Duke's usual partner Guile having mysteriously disappeared and Duke still feeling the affects of his 2-on-1 match, Ganondorf revealed that the match Duke demanded between him and Ganon at End Game 6 would be an 'I Quit' match, so Ganon could not only destroy Duke once more, but utterly crush his pride in the process by forcing Duke to beg for mercy. Ganondorf entered End Game 6 fully intent to deliver on his promise, battering Duke with the arsenal that had beaten and destroyed so many other wrestlers. But Duke would not quit. And as the match wore on, Ganondorf found himself taking severe blows himself, including an elbow through Table-San and an immediate follow-up Hail To the King. Ganondorf would not quit, retaliating with a Warlock Kick, which failed to make Duke quit. Perhaps the Dark Lord was looking for the Gerudo Valley Driver, but he delayed too long, and Duke promptly busted Ganondorf's head open with another Hail To The King stunner. It was enough. Ganondorf said the words. And even a post-match beating and betrayal by Duke's teammate Guile would not change things this time. The Dark Lord had lost. The Dark Lord had quit. Season 7: RETURN OF GANON For weeks there was no sighting of Ganondorf. While many had assumed he had gone into hiding to recover his pride, some said that he was plotting his revenge against those who had crossed him. Nobody knew what The Dark Lord was planning, but they got their answer on March 25th...With the lights going out, and a bolt of lightning striking down, the Game was Over: Ganon had returned. However, instead of taking revenge against Duke, he went after someone else; Guile. Reappearing from behind him, Ganon frightened him out of the ring, and while he did not know the intentions of the crowd, he had intentions of his own, which were to fight him. For betraying his friend, dirtying his country's reputation, and getting too big for his boots, The Dark Lord was determined to strike him down and send him back where he belonged; Midcard Hell. But even as Ganon plotted to stain his hands with fresh blood, another group of disgruntled warriors sought his own in turn... Ganon would clarify his intentions on the April 1st show; While denoting his incredible reputation and list of victories, Ganon admitted there had been times when he had suffered humbling moments and humilation, and with Duke's victory over him, he did not act as he should have, attacking him instead of giving him his respect. Guile, unfortunately, compounded the humilation even more by sucker punching Ganon in turn, before betraying his teammate, both earning him Ganon's rancor. Promising to tear him apart, Ganon would return the next week, declaring that Guile had not accepted his challenge and that he would tear apart the locker room to find him if he had to. Ganon did not get the chance, as the Ring Rangers attempted their planned assault on Ganon, only to be foiled by old Ganon 'opponents' the Double Dragons. Returning again the next week, Ganon again threatened to find Guile, only for his End Game 6 opponent to show up instead, Duke informing Ganon that while he considered matters settled between themselves, Duke did not, the FPS protagonist eager to battle Ganon in a rubber match to decide which of them was truly strongest. Dismissing Duke to focus on Guile, Ganon would finally return to the ring on April 29th, facing Ezio in what was expected to be another swift, dominating win. Ganon would ''dominate as he normally did, finally planting the assassin with a GVD...which Ezio kicked out of, before countering Ganon with his own finishing move. Ganon would easily kick out, but Ezio would refuse to die, fighting to the bitter end and forcing Ganon to unleash a Warlock Kick and second GVD to beat him. To make matters worse, Guile would pick that time to finally show his face and attack Ganon. To make matters even worse, Duke would shortly follow and leave Ganon (and Guile) laying with a stunner apiece. With a Triple Threat match between the three set for End Game 7, Ganondorf was ready to add to his path of destruction...or humiliation. It would turn out to be a third option: complete and absolute devastation. The three men would tear each other apart, smash themselves back together, and then rip each other to pieces again, the third man always preventing pinfalls against the second and dragging the war on. Ganondorf would take a beating that may well have surpassed his war with Zangief at End Game 5, and dish out just as much pain, but the third man would prevent the match from ending, again, and again, and again. Finally, after annihilating each other for nearly half an hour, the match would end with Guile nailing both Ganondorf and Duke with a DDT and pinning the exhausted, destroyed Nukem before Ganondorf could recover and stop the pin. In a match which brutalized its participants so much any of them could have won, and having not been the one who was pinned, Ganondorf seemed to consider the matter settled, and moved on. Season 8: Try Force Ganodorf's first match of Season 8 would be a four-way dance against Snake, Ness, and Vegeta. Ganondorf would swiftly remind everyone why he should never be dismissed, as he would crush and pin Snake for the first elimination, and then defeat Ness in turn with a GVD. That left Vegeta, who Ganondorf likely dismissed as almost an automatic win. The Dark Lord would get a rude awakening, as Vegeta's jobbing days were over, and he had picked his moment, slamming Ganondorf with a Demonic Rush and getting the pinfall. Between Ezio, Guile, and Vegeta, Ganon seems to be standing at a crossroads of returning to being VGCW's biggest name, or having other wrestlers make their names at his expense... After a well-earned victory over Donkey Kong, and a long time since his last effort towards any title, Ganondorf was one of the privledged few picked by voters to enter the elimination chamber, the match that would decide who would become the #1 Contender for the VGCW Championship belt. After an initial tiebreaker tables match that saw Octodad eliminated, beat the clock matches commenced to determined who would take which spot in the chamber. Ganondorf's match was the last of the three, paired up against an certain assassin, Ezio Auditore! While the white-clad Italian had been slowly gaining popularity through effort alone, the fans were not with him on this one, for cries of 'burial' and 'squash' quickly erupted in the chat. In what was to be the quickest match of the three, the Dark Lord did not disappoint their expectations. Ezio found his head colliding with the knee of the Geurdo several times over the match, never really gaining the momentum he needed. Never one to go easy on opponents, Ganondorf hit the assassin with devastating blow after devastating blow. To his credit, it took two GVD's ''and two Warlock Kicks before he had been laid low. Unfortunately for 'Blade' and to the triumph of the Dark Lord, the match ended after only 7:51, netting the Gerudo the coveted final spot in the chamber. Now Ganondorf is positioned to take back the title he had lost so long ago... ...But it was not meant to be, for in a surprising twist, Ganondorf's privledged position made little difference to the real contender that night-Kefka! The clown had everyone fooled when he emerged victorious from the elimination chamber, and Ganondorf was once again left without a belt oppurtunity. But no sooner had he begun to walk off to plot, did a certain other Dark Lord call for challengers. The anger towards the one who had denied hm a chance at the belt still burned within, and the Geurdo answered the call. A one-on-one match was quickly booked. The venue? End Game 8. When the time came, both lords of darkness entered the ring that night, to settle the score in a Last Man Standing match. The result was thrilling spectacle that only two truly powerful fighters could display. Dracula opened early and lead the fight for a few minutes, countering many of Ganondorf's moves. Despite this, his caped opponent refused to remain on the ground for more than a second or two. But Dracula was prideful, and kept appealing to the crowd when he thought to have finished off the Gerudo. The Dark Lord took full advantage of this to launch his counter-attack, which saw both fighters trading powerful blows. Dracula was the first to pull off a finisher, gripping Ganondorf in a Burial and slamming his face into the mat. Cries from the audience believed the match to be over, but as it turned out, the Ref could not even count to one. Ganondorf rose from the mat nearly instantly, and after several more blows, threw Dracula onto the ring post and delivered one of his own Gerudo Valley Drivers. ''In a testament to his opponent's strength, Dracula got up at the count of 8, despite taking a blow that ended many a match. Taking the iniative and throwing Ganondorf to the floor, he once again, prematurely celebrated his victory. But no sooner had he turned his back, Ganondorf rose once more to deliver a toss...right on top of a stake bat that the Gerudo had discarded in the ring earlier. There was no getting up from this one, and the referee counted out Dracula, proving which of the two was the mightier Dark Lord. ...But after the match, the Gerudo lent out a handshake to the fallen Vampire. Had the 'Warlock' simply grown a sense of respect for his opponent's power in the heat of battle? Or was this beginnings of an Alliance between two of the darkest forces VGCW has ever known? Only time, and season nine, would tell... Season 9: Darkness Awakened Ganondorf would indeed form an alliance with his fellow Dark Lord, Dracula. Together, as The Dark Lords, they would partake in a tournament at the start of the season to determine the Co-op Championship #1 Contenders. While they would claim a decisive victory over Wario Ware Inc., Ganondorf and Dracula would later fall to PK Chu, who would later win the tourney and the belts. The two behemoths would find mixed success in the tag division, with a loss to The Mavericks and a win over The Mystical Ninjas. During this time, Ganondorf would also pay respect to one of the few men to win the title from him, Angry Video Game Nerd. When the Nerd announced his retirement, Ganondorf and Sonic would collaborate to recreate the match where AVGN won the VGCW Championship. However, the end result of the match would be much different than before, with Ganondorf retiring and pinning the Nerd. After this, with Ganondorf having bigger issues to deal with than the Co-op belts, he would dissolve his alliance with Dracula to work on a much, much bigger problem: The Nightmare. Ganondorf had a wild idea to stop the Nightmare, but he would not be able to do it alone. He enlisted the help of Raijin and Fujin to track down two targets, although neither of them were in VGCW. First, Ganon sent Raijin off to EDBW to find and capture a certain Drunk, and deployed Fujin to WVGCW to subdue Princess Zelda. With the completed Triforce in his possession, Ganondorf was ready to confront and defeat The Nightmare for good. At End Game 9, Ganondorf would confront Nightmare Gabe when he returned to VGCW to destroy it. The lord of darkness was confident in scoring a victory over Gabe, as Ganon was born in the darkness, rather than Gabe who merely adopted it. Ganondorf would use the power of the completed Triforce to transform into his true form. Despite Pig Ganon's overwhelming power, it would not be enough to conquer The Nightmare. It would take four Price Drops to finish off Ganondorf. Gabe would leave Ganondorf a broken mess after nearly decapitating him with a lariat. If Ganondorf, fully powered up, could not stop The Nightmare, who could? Season X: Return of Ganon mk2 Ganondorf would not return for quite some time after suffering a critical defeat at the hands of The Nightmare. After many thought that Ganondorf was gone for good, he reemerged, but not how most thought he would. Ganondorf would enter another Tag Team tournament, but he would not enter it with Dracula. Rather, he would join forces with his old foe and first partner, Zangief! The Gerudo Skies would once again be protected. Ganondorf and Zangief would prove to be a much more threatening duo than The Dark Lords. They would pick up a crushing victory over Birds of Prey, before losing their second bout against The Dragons. Despite their previous conflicts, Ganondorf and Zangief would mesh well together, and give the tag division a dangerous duo to avoid. Fortunately, the tag division would not worry for long, as Gerudo Skies once again disbanded, since Zangief wanted to pursue a singles career once again. Ganondorf would remain absent after this reunion. However, everyone knows that the Dark Lord will always return at End Games to face whoever challenges him. Ganondorf would receive perhaps his toughest open challenge yet, from the greatest VGCW Champion of all time: Scorpion. Scorpion had defeated virtually everyone in VGCW apart from one man: Ganondorf. Ganondorf would accept this challenge, reminding the proud warrior that his record title reigns would not have come to fruition had Scorpion faced him as one of his many defenses. Two of the greatest VGCW icons would come face to face in a match that was over a year in the making at End Game X. Many expected Scorpion to mop the floor with Ganondorf. Scorpion had defeated everyone else, after all, and his title reign only ended when Nappa cashed in on an already weakened Scorpion. Scorpion had not been defeated in a normal singles match in over a year! But to the shock of the world, Ganondorf would prove his doubters wrong. Ganondorf would not just defeat, but SQUASH the greatest VGCW champion of all time in a single Gerudo Valley Driver! Ganondorf would prove that he is still the greatest VGCW competitor, and all who challenge him would learn their place on the ladder. The Gerudo Curse ''Main article: The Gerudo Curse After Ganon lost the VGCW Championship to Bowser, a long streak of champions failed to retain the belt on their first title defense. This is due to the work of the Gerudo Curse, Ganon's finest creation. The Curse appeared to have faded after the title was won by Raphael, who successfully defended the championship three times. However, a new line of incredibly short title reigns began once Ganondorf reclaimed the title. In the four title reigns beginning with Ganondorf's third, the belt was only successfully defended once when Charles Barkley defeated Nappa after a Money in the Bank cash-in. Vegeta was the first since Raphael to have successfully defended the title in a scheduled championship match, before his tragic sacrifice during the 2013-05-08 broadcast. No other champion since then had managed to defend the title successfully, until Little Mac defended it against Adam Jensen. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery MKhqP.png OsyyJ.jpg The Wind Waker Part 12 Ganondorf 0001.jpg THEDARKLORD.jpg|Ganon gets his chance at redemption. Do you see something kind of important missing in this photo? tumblr_meh4f4xQDz1rbrsoao1_500.gif|Oh, there it is. PZwExsv.png|Just before the title match with Raphael. That stare says it all. He was ready to take back the title. reallyreal.jpg GAME OVER RETURN OF GANON.png|RETURN OF GANON! The Dark Lord returns.jpg|The Dark Lord returns RECLAIMED.JPG|The Prize for his efforts. Gerudovalleydriver.gif|Ganondorf's finisher, the Gerudo Valley Driver Champondorf.png|What Ganon's fans wish VGCW's near future would be like Doomgief.png|Gief knew Ganonbarkley.jpg ganon.jpg|The Dork Lard steps up his hype campaign pre-Fatal Fourway GAME OVER.png|GAME OVER Manfred von Dorf.png